Anego
by T-Annita
Summary: AU.:.IchixRuki.:. "Consciente de todos sus defectos, no era capaz de evitar verle sexy"
1. Prologo

Hello Boys and Girls! Con la firme intención de animar a mis compañeros Ichirukistas debido a los últimos sucesos en el manga T-T, vengo con una nueva historia, que si mis cálculos no me fallan, sera de unos cinco capítulos, a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa ¬3¬. Quería publicar **Alergia** primero... pero perdí el ultimo capitulo ._.U y es imprescindible que lo encuentre, si no tendré que volver a escribirlo -.-U ya que es la resolución de todo el embrollo... En fin, soy desordenada como podrán ver, y no tengo remedio xD

Este capitulo es solo el prologo... por lo que es cortito, pero si quieren más, ya saben donde pedírmelo... sus reviews serán contestados en mi blog, el enlace esta en mi profile.

**Disclaimer: Bleach** y sus personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen a **Tite Kubo, **un hombre que si no arregla la situación actual de Ichigo... sera descuartizado por mi persona ^-^***

**Advertencias:** Lime y Lemon. Situaciones subidas de tono. Cambio de rating **T** a **M** en el siguiente capitulo. Inspirado en el Dorama del mismo nombre, solo en la premisa, **nunca** lo he visto ni se como termina o va.

* * *

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**Anego **

**X **

**T-Annita**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

_+++ Sin duda, era la mejor que se haya conocido en el ramo, _

_no podía negarlo… _

_mas su fiera personalidad,_

_su hipocresía, _

_su diminuto tamaño,_

_y la obvia falta de otro tipo de "personalidad"_

_tiraban a la borda, sus demás cualidades_

_y lo peor de todo_

_no eran sus dibujos de horrendos conejos_

_si no…_

_que aun así la encontraba increíblemente _

_Sexy +++_

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

**

* * *

**

No estaba bien desde un principio y lo sabía.

Estaba al tanto que el tabú en relación a las edades estaría siempre presente.

Y le daba igual.

No deseaba pensar en ello, por lo que mejor se concentro en su tarea.

Repartió caricias por donde se le antojo irresistible. Y recargó su cabeza en ella.

El sutil suspiro emergido de su comisura labial, fue suficiente para erizarle los bellos de la nuca.

La cercanía denotaba claramente un abrazo. Los brazos masculinos se aferraban con firmeza y ternura a la cintura y cabello de la pequeña fémina. La acorralada se limitaba a mantener el contacto con ayuda de sus piernas.

Sus pequeñas manos viajaban por su gran espalda, alternando ligeros círculos con el rose literalmente agresivo de sus uñas. Sabía que eso le dejaría adolorida la espalda al día siguiente. Poco le importó, los escalofríos que le invadían bien valían la pena, además de que este era juego de dos.

Sacando el brazo que le sujetaba por arriba de las caderas, logro apoyarla por completo en la fría pared sintiendo cómo reaccionaba al fresco contacto con su espalda semidesnuda. Presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo con la doble intención de no dejarla resbalarse y conseguir acelerarle la respiración. Las intimidades de ambos palpitaban ansiosas, sobre todo la masculina, que parecía incomoda en su prisión. El joven sabía que si seguía así, terminaría por desesperarse y culminar él solo. Su real propósito se debatía entre su placer y hacerle rogar a la altanera mujer que sujetaba por sus caricias.

Una idea surgió en su perturbada mente.

Podía hacer ambas.

Relajó lo mejor que pudo su recién errática respiración. Acerco sus labios a la sien de la chica y descendió lentamente entre besos hasta llegar a su cuello y sonrió, le haría pagar por anticipado el ardor que sentiría al día siguiente al ducharse.

Reluctante, su lengua recorrió la piel blanca desde la clavícula hasta los hombros y con una paciencia que en su vida imaginó tener, esparció besos húmedos por este. Una dulce tortura para la mujer, conocía ese punto débil en ella, la sensibilidad de esta parte de su cuerpo era equiparable a las gemelas que estaban más abajo. Paseo sus labios por encima de la dermis para llegar a un punto en específico, uno entre su hombro y la nuca. Exhaló el aire caliente que contenía.

-¡Ichigo!- El gemido ahogado que soltó junto con su nombre le confirmó sus sospechas, si seguía así, ella sería la terminara desesperada.

Volvió a juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Sin tregua, ambas lenguas batallaban para ganar la dominación sobre el otro, cosa imposible, cabría de decir, si algo los distinguía y poseían en misma cantidad, era el no doblegarse ante nada.

La falta de aire se hizo presente. Sus respiraciones irregulares golpeaban la faz del otro, mezclándose entre sí, dando como resultado un vapor que aumentaba la humedad en los cuerpos de ambos.

Orbes ámbar y violeta se conectaban en perfecta sincronía. Parpados entrecerrados que denotaban la lujuria y la ansiedad de unirse al otro, pero sobre todo, expresaban ese sentimiento tan anhelado por todos.

Sabía que estaba mal… Que no debían…

¿Pero a quien le importaba?

En estos momentos, su único deseo era unirse a esa mujer y demostrarle lo que sentía.

-Te amo Rukia.

El brillo en sus ojos le confirmó que le correspondía de la misma e intensa forma.

Lo que hacía no estaba bien.

Pero en este preciso instante, el mundo podía irse al carajo.

Ella era su suya, y él mismo le pertenecía a ella.

Lo demás no le concernía a nadie.

No estaba bien y lo sabía.

Pero mientras fuese reciproco el sentimiento entre los dos, dejaría a un lado la diferencia de edades.

Porque a él… no le importaba.

* * *

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

Muahaha... Solo una pregunta... ¿Quieren más?

**+o+**

Dudas, regalos, comentarios, amenazas, chocolates...

den clic al enlace de abajo.

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**


	2. No es mi culpa

Hi people! A los que se pasen por aquí me gustaría se pasaran a mi profile en la sección de avisos, please!

**Disclaimer: Bleach** y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tite Kubo**, tipo al que no le tengo mucho estima últimamente por tener a Rukia en un MUY segundo plano.

**Advertencias:** Lime Yuri, si no te gusta, no leas. Masturbación femenina. Situaciones subidas de tono. Cambio de rating **T** a **M** en capítulos posteriores. Inspirado en el Dorama del mismo nombre, solo en la premisa, **nunca** lo he visto ni se como termina o va

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Anego **

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Capitulo 1**

+o+

**No es mi culpa**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

En vano, trató de encontrar una posición cómoda y diferente para sentarse con un mínimo de movimientos, todo sea, para no alterar al ojo vigilante que se cernía sobre él. Fue inútil. A estas alturas, la línea divisoria debajo de su espalda ya habría desaparecido. Cruzó las piernas de manera que su trasero se elevase un poco, para no apoyar todo su peso en el; procurando no subir su calzado, no vaya siendo que manchase el fino tapizado y lo obligasen a limpiarlo, o peor, pagarlo.

Bufó por la molestia acumulada. Tenía ganas de exteriorizar el enfado de otras mil maneras, unas más drásticas que otras, como pronunciar en voz alta el extenso vocabulario incorrecto que conocía, y vaya que era amplio, la escuela pública contribuía bastante con ello; o el Karate, los expertos en el ámbito mental apoyaban la idea de sacar la furia por medio del ejercicio o golpear objetos inanimados. El inconveniente aquí, se encontraba a unos pasos de su persona.

En un escritorio impecablemente organizado, una fémina le observaba mientras continuaba con su labor como secretaria.

Probablemente ya se encontraba en su lista negra. ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor ya estaba en el primer lugar. En la de él, no llegaba esa posición todavía. Le sonaba más un quinto o sexto lugar. Los números anteriores estaban ocupados por personas aun mas odiosas que ella. Su padre, por ejemplo. Si, su maldito padre; este encabezaba su lista con una antigüedad de horas antes.

Desde que supo lo era tener una lista negra, su progenitor subía y bajaba del ranking conforme sus estupideces. Ahora realmente le había jodido la vida, por lo que en la representación mental de una lista, su nombre había sido escrito con tinta, y dudaba que fuese borrado en la brevedad.

Aunque la mujer que no le quitaba la mirada de encima hacia su empeño en desbancar a su padre de la posición.

No era su culpa. La paciencia nunca había formado parte de sus virtudes. ¿Para qué? Ya tenía cientos de puntos buenos, ¿Para qué quería otro?

Y seguiría divagando de no ser por el molesto hormigueo en su extremidad izquierda. Genial… se le había entumido la pierna. Deshizo la extraña posición de sentado en la que se había acomodado instantes antes, para poder estirar los músculos. Se agacho en la silla, y con ayuda de sus manos, de manera ascendente masajeo para ayudar a la circulación. Cosas como esta no solían pasarle, gozaba de excelente condición física y entrenaba cada que la escuela o las constantes luchas con buscapleitos le permitían. Si acaso, un calambre o lesión menor le aquejaban, pero no entumecimientos u hormigueos.

Cuando la sensación molesta se desvaneció, volvió a tumbarse en el respaldo del mueble de manera que le daba aspecto de vago, y la secretaria no distaba mucho de la misma idea. Tardó minutos en decidir moverse. Afortunadamente para él, la mujer acomodó sus lentes de manera retadora, una manera suave de decir "Te tengo en la mira", pero tuvo que hacer caso a su cuerpo y se encaminó con pasos pequeños y estrictos al baño de mujeres.

Contento por dejar de sentirse observado, se incorporó con el propósito de reactivar sus brazos y pies.

Se estiró lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo un agradable estremecimiento y uno que otro hueso tronar.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, se dispuso a dar un breve recorrido por el lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un perfecto blanco. Supuso, que estas debían ser pintadas regularmente, porque a pesar de no ser un lugar para niños, dudaba que la mugre no hiciera acto de presencia por ahí. En contraste con los muros, los muebles eran de color azul y negro, acomodados a una perfecta distancia unos de otros; sillas, sillones, mesitas con floreros y unos pocos escritorios conformaban los muebles del piso en el que se encontraba; elegantes y sencillos, lo que le daba el toque distinguido a la corporación. Recordó que el piso con la recepción poseía el mismo patrón, lo más seguro seria, que el resto del edificio estuviese igual. No era del todo de su agrado, el pondría un poco mas de color, un poco mas de vida…

El suave chirrido de la puerta del tocador de mujeres le aviso que su reciente verdugo volvía a su puesto.

Rápidamente se acomodó en el asiento y adoptó de nuevo una posición desgarbada y la expresión de fastidio, como si nunca se hubiese movido de su lugar.

La mujer regresó a su puesto de trabajo, y, con poca sutileza, revisó las cosas sobre su escritorio y los cajones de este, como claro signo de desconfianza al joven. Al percatarse de que todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, reanudó su labor de capturar datos en el ordenador, fingiendo no haber sido descortés al insinuar hurto o vandalismo.

Mientras tanto, el joven aludido frunció su ceño hasta que le dolió la frente. ¡Puta madre! ¡Siempre le pasaba eso! No, espera… su madre, que en paz descanse, no fue puta, no tenia porque recalar con ella. Aunque si tenía la culpa de haberle heredado el gen del cabello anaranjado. Si, anaranjado. Este se heredaba cada ciertas generaciones en su familia, un defecto genético que con anterioridad fue catalogado como exótico, incluso, hay registros de un tataratatara-abuelo que gozo de riquezas y demás por que el color de su cabello fue considerado como signo de divinidad. Pero claro, siendo él, no le iba a tocar tanta suerte, ya que en la actualidad solo significaba una cosa: Pandillero.

¡Joder! Siempre tenía problemas por ello; riñas con los profesores, peleas con bandas callejeras, personas vigilándole a donde sea que fuese…

Como aquí, donde de manera indirecta le llamaban ladrón solo por tener el estúpido cabello unos tonos más brillantes que el castaño.

No podía soportar más. Lo mejor sería largarse de ahí. Ya no le importaba que su padre le riñera al llegar a casa, que si bien se lo merecería, el también tenía que reprocharle un par de cosas…

- ¡Nanao-chan! – una voz cantarina interrumpió sus futuros planes. Se trataba de un hombre moreno, con cabello largo castaño, una barba y bigote que recién comenzaban a salir; vestido con traje un tanto arrugado complementado con un ridículo abrigo rosa con flores rojas.

¡Oh, por favor! ¿Y a él le miraba raro?

- ¡Nanao-chan! ¿Cuándo aceptaras venirte al área de finanzas? – el hombre se abalanzó hacia la secretaria con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡Kyoraku-dono! – gritó la mujer al verse envuelta en un abrazo claramente indeseado. El muchacho presenció todo desde primera fila. De haber querido, lo habría evitado… ¡nah! La bruja se lo merecía, así que solo se limitó a ver el espectáculo con una sonrisa burlesca, antes de intentar emprender marcha a la salida del edificio.

- Shunsui, deja en paz a Nanao-san, que tiene trabajo que hacer. Tu también, Yamamoto te ha mandado llamar. – El hombre que recién intervenía poseía cabellera blanca y aspecto impecable y noble.

- Jo… Yamaji ya empezó -. Sacando una rosa de dentro de su saco, el moreno representó una escena digna de "El zorro" y le entrego la flor a la oficinista: - Una flor… - guiño y sonrisa de comercial dentífrico – para otra flor, aunque no haya comparación existente.

Los exagerados movimientos de despedida le recordaron al estrafalario de su padre, cosa que le saco una mueca de desagrado.

- Ukitake-dono… - la anterior escena la había dejado ridiculizada, pero no dejaría que la vergüenza opacara su labor. – Hay varios pendientes, entre ellos…

- Eso puede esperar un poco. Me parece que primero debo atenderlo a él. – De manera respetuosa, el recientemente llegado le indicó que le siguiera a su despacho.

- Pero, Ukitake-dono… la señorita Kuchiki llamó y… - acotó la fémina de manera rápida.

- Seguro es importante, mas no primordial. Además el joven ya ha esperado bastante. No tardare mucho, solo debo dejar en claro unos puntos y prometo hacerme cargo de los pendientes. – Ambos caballeros se adentraron en la oficina de recursos humanos ante la obvia mirada desdeñosa de la secretaria. El pelirrojo tuvo la tentación de sacarle la lengua infantilmente, pero se limitó a sonreír triunfal a escondidas del peliblanco jefe.

Ukitate le pidió que se sentara frente a él, y comenzó a revisar los papeles de una carpeta que reconoció como la que contenía su solicitud de empleo, (papel que él NUNCA lleno), y otros tantos como cartas de recomendación y datos de anteriores trabajos.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, diecisiete años, a punto de terminar la preparatoria, aceptado en la Licenciatura de Diseño Grafico… - el hombre posó sus ojos grises en el joven para que le confirmar la información.

- mmm – Kurosaki se limitó a asentir con un gruñido.

- Veo, que tienes amplia experiencia a pesar de tu edad, Ichigo-kun… - ojeó otro tanto – pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué has decidido entrar en una empresa? No me malinterpretes, admiro tu actitud emprendedora, ¿pero no deberías disfrutar de tu verano antes de entrar en la universidad?

- … me pregunto exactamente lo mismo… - habló entre dientes.

Ichigo Kurosaki tampoco sabía porque hacia esto. Simplemente, de buenas a primeras, su progenitor le salió con que debía dejar de holgazanear y ponerse a trabajar. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde había sacado aquello. Aun seguía en la escuela, no con las mejores notas, pero en la vida había reprobado, y podía agregar el hecho de que había logrado sacar el puntaje necesario en el examen de ingreso para ser aceptado en una importante facultad de diseño. Lo único que se le ocurría, era que quizás, se halla sentido herido al negarse a estudiar medicina como él.

Ya que, eso de ser holgazán, no encajaba con su persona; enojón, imprudente, conflictivo, si, pero holgazán, nunca. Desde los doce años, por el gusto de tener dinero extra, cada verano tomaba los típicos empleos de temporada. En uno de ellos ayudo con la publicidad del local elaborando carteles y trípticos. Con el tiempo, la mayoría de los trabajos que tomaba se relacionaban con lo mismo: el diseño. Le cogió el gusto y terminó por inclinarse por esa carrera a la hora de elegir su futuro.

A pesar de eso, no comprendía la razón por la que el patriarca le mandará a primera hora a una empresa a kilómetros de su casa, sin permitirle escoger su ropa, (una camiseta holgada y un pantalón rasgado a las rodillas para acentuar el look de pandillero), con el dinero necesario para ida y regreso en tren, y la escueta orden de "Consigue el empleo y has algo de provecho. No te atrevas a volver si no lo obtienes" junto con un portazo en la cara.

Mentiría al decir que no peleó, insultó e intentó entrar por la ventana a su habitación, mas el viejo ya tenía todo planeado. Entrada la mañana, se cansó de insistir y decidió ver los papeles que le arrojó un vez que estuvo afuera, entre estos, estaba el que confirmaba una cita con el encargado de contratar personal, por curiosidad lo leyó y tuvo que admitir que la paga prometida era realmente buena; motivado por el dinero decidió intentarlo, todo sea por rentar un lugar alejado de su padre en un futuro cercano.

- ¿Disculpa, Ichigo-kun? – le miró con interrogante.

Bueno, ya estaba en esto ¿no? Lo haría bien…

- Dije que… - se aclaró la garganta – pienso que no es necesario esperar a que las cosas estén encima, hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad en su momento. Soy joven, y por eso quiero adquirir experiencia. Y qué mejor que en un lugar adecuado para ello. Siempre hay que pensar en el futuro, ¿No lo cree usted, Ukitake-dono? – Palabras más, palabras menos, solo esperaba haberse escuchado convincente.

Su leve teatro parecía haber dado resultado, Ukitake sonreía pensando en el prometedor futuro que le esperaba al joven, confiando en que la juventud aun tenía esperanzas…

Pobre iluso.

La entrevista continuó un poco más. Le fue otorgado el puesto de ayudante general. Conocimientos para un puesto mejor, los tenia, pero también requería de títulos o papeles certificados que le avalaran.

No importaba. Estaba recién empleado, ganaría dinero, haría cosas sencillas y, lo mejor de todo, tendría jornada completa, lo que significaba no verle la cara a su padre. Pan comido. Tendría que trabajar para todos en cosas bobas todo el tiempo. Nada podría ser tan malo como estar en su casa.

Que equivocado estaba…

+o+

* * *

+o+

Arrojó todo objeto de sus manos. Las maletas cayeron estrepitosamente; su bolso de mano se abrió y dejo caer su contenido por el edredón celeste de su cama King Size.

Con desesperación, se deshizo de las prendas que la abrigaban, maltratándolas en el proceso sin importarle botones ni cierres o la renombrada marca de diseñador que cada prenda rezaba en la etiqueta. Tomó las sandalias con los pies; los segundos que se detuvo, fueron para tomar la bata de baño más cercana y se encerró en el baño de su habitación.

Ignorando la tina y las sales perfumadas dispuestas para ella con motivo de su regreso, ingresó en la regadera y giró la llave de agua caliente a toda su capacidad. El líquido caliente la mojó por completo, recorriendo su piel en cada recoveco de su cuerpo. La temperatura del agua que comenzó aceptable, fue elevándose hasta hacerla sentir que le quemaba. Tendía a ser cuidadosa con ello; el agua fría era mejor para la piel blanca y delicada que poseía y su persona la prefería. La imprudencia se debía a recientes hechos.

En resumen: estaba urgida. Así que sin preámbulos o estimulaciones, llevó su mano derecha a sus labios bajos. Notaba que el agua no era necesaria para mantenerla húmeda, su cuerpo ya había hecho lo necesario. Recargó su peso contra la pared, para dejar libre su mano izquierda y masajear sus senos con cierta impaciencia. Con un suave pero firme movimiento, sus dedos se deslizaban en ella provocándole una deliciosa fricción. El dedo medio se estaba encargando de aumentar los espasmos moviendo la yema en torno al clítoris.

El golpeteo rápido de su corazón, le obligó a abrir la boca para poder aspirar el aire que necesitaba, tragando accidentalmente el agua caliente que continuaba saliendo de la regadera. Un breve atisbo de cordura pasó por su mente al sentir la lengua escaldada por el agua. Pensó en bajar la temperatura abriendo la otra llave al ver la cantidad de vapor que había, pero su mente se nubló de igual manera al sentir el estremecimiento de placer que comenzaba a inundarla desde su zona baja.

Concentró sus acciones al centro de su placer. Mientras que unos dedos frotaban el botoncito con nervios, los demás entraban y salían de su vagina. Sin importarle si alguien le escuchaba o no, dio rienda suelta a sus gemidos. Con un quejido de gozo, se dejo invadir por el orgasmo y se dejo llevar por la sensación de irrealidad que este le acompaña. Segundos después, la realidad le invitó a ser participe de ella de nuevo.

Se sentía patética. Sentada en el azulejo blanco, tocándose cual puberta que acababa de descubrir lo que significa masturbarse.

- No puede ser, parezco una adolescente –dijo al salir del baño vestida con la bata anteriormente tomada.

- Puede que no tengas la misma edad que una, pero si gimes con la misma intensidad –el comentario socarrón provino de la mujer morena recostada cómodamente en su cama, que comía chocolates con ademanes gatunos.

- Yoruichi-san -, podía mostrarse sorprendida o alterada mas no había caso. Esta solía aparecer en su casa en los momentos menos oportunos, sobre todo, si su hermano estaba presente.

- Byakuya no ha llegado, me mando a…

- Si ya lo sé –se levantó de la cama como un gato lo hubiese hecho- tenía la intención de saludar a Byakuya-bo, me ha de haber extrañado mucho –sonrió, para dar a entender que sabía que lo anterior era mentira-… pero, en vez de encontrarme con un Kuchiki mal encarado, me topé con una Kuchiki insatisfecha –la mueca perversa sonrojo a la otra.

Y orgullosa como típica Kuchiki, la dueña de la habitación alzó la cabeza y se posicionó en la puerta de su armario. – No se de que hablas. Y si, yo llegue primero para asesorar la publicidad de la compañía juguetera, además de encargarme de los… - intentó evadir el tema. No le funcionó.

- Oh, vamos Rukia-chan, no me evadas. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que paso allí adentro –la morocha señaló al cuarto de donde provenía vapor.

- No puedes probarlo.

- ¿Ah, si? –en un rápido movimiento, arrinconó a la fémina más pequeña contra la puerta de su closet.

- ¡Yoruichi-san! – Rukia, sonrojada a más no poder, intentó zafarse del agarre que la mujer de mayor altura le ejercía, pero no pudo. Comenzó a sudar frío. Años de convivencia con Shihouin Yoruichi le habían enseñado que la mujer carecía de vergüenza y tabúes.

- ¿Qué sucede Rukia-chan? No me digas que a estas alturas de tu vida no has experimentado un poco… -Yoruichi acarició las piernas de la otra con la mano libre.

- ¡¿De que habla? ¡¿Y se puede saber que hace con la mano? –interrogó a la morena al sentir como se introducían unos dedos traviesos por adentro de sus muslos.

- Bueno… tú dijiste que no podía demostrar lo que hacías un rato… -lentamente, la mano de color marrón se abrió camino en las extremidades blancas y removió los pliegues ocultos, exploró sutilmente sacando involuntarios jadeos en Kuchiki, que incomoda forcejeaba nuevamente -… además, nos hacemos favores mutuamente –y presionó con mayor fuerza.

- Yoruichi-san… por favor… suélteme… -entre suspiros logró hablar, su excitación estaba aumentando, y por mas que quisiera su cuerpo ser saciado, no quería una mujer para ello.

Sin embargo, Shihouin no se detuvo y llevó su descaro un poco lejos.

Kuchiki Rukia abrió los ojos con desmesura al sentir otros belfos femeninos sobre los suyos. No iba a negar que la situación fuera erótica y que quisiera más, solo que no podía evitar el querer sentir manos y un torso masculino la hiciese sentir así de delicioso.

- Al parecer, si eres una adolescente después de todo Rukia-chan –así como las palabras, la fémina gatuna soltó a su presa y la dejo respirar fuera de sus garras.

- No me lo tome a mal, es solo que… - intentó excusarse, a pesar de ser la victima en la situación.

- Descuida, me queda claro que eres heterosexual. Es solo que como tú, ando urgida, –Rukia gruñó- últimamente estoy sola. Kisuke anda por Centroamérica y Soi Fong ha tenido encargos de varias empresas.

- Yo no estoy sola… -intentó negarlo.

- Rukia… -respondió con tono remarcado-, ¿se te olvida quien es mi marido? Y sobre todo, ¿Quién es mi amante?

- No, por desgracia. El sabelotodo más grande del mundo y una ex del espionaje. En ocasiones me pregunto como es que lograron conectarse con una mujer tan perversa como tu –negó con la cabeza a la vez que buscaba ropa para cambiarse.

- Gracias. Lo tomare como un halago –giñó un ojo- Y de cómo fue que volvió un trió… pues veras… -la morocha llevó su mano a su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

- ¡No quiero saber! –la detuvo antes de que soltará información demás- las perversiones guárdatelas para ti misma, no quiero saber. Lo si me gustaría saber, es como Urahara te aguanta con tu desfachatez, mira que andar con una mujer estando casada…

- ¿Qué como me aguanta? ¡Ja! Permíteme reírme, ¡Si él es el que mas goza de la situación! Que cuando Soi y yo nos calentamos…

- ¡Yoruichi! –se sobó la cien con impaciencia, de verdad que esa mujer no conocía la vergüenza- mejor dime, que haces realmente aquí.

- Lo que dije sobre saludar a Byakuya-bo es verdad, –le mostró la palma de la mano en señal de veracidad, aunque la mueca satírica de su cara no se iba- pero en cuanto venia de camino, Kisuke me llamó y dijo que tu hermano decidió mandarte en su lugar, que él prefería quedarse a terminar el acuerdo. Y aquí estoy, solo quería saludarte…

Y después de esas palabras no dijo más. Se limitaron a observarse mutuamente.

Si las suposiciones de Rukia eran correctas, y lo eran, Yoruichi sabia que el plan original consistía en que ambos hermanos revisarían el acuerdo para publicitar una renombrada marca a nivel mundial. Su hermano, el dueño de la empresa, no necesitaba quedarse mucho tiempo en el extranjero, ya que para eso estaba ella misma. En esa ocasión su presencia fue requerida solamente para darle la debida importancia al asunto, una mera formalidad. Posteriormente él retornaría a Japón a seguir con su trabajo en la matriz a la par que ella lo hacia arreglando los pormenores del contrato. El porque del cambio de roles, se suponía era secreto, o eso pensó hasta que vio a Yoruichi en su habitación.

Ambas tenían conciencia del motivo que tenia a la mujer gatuna ahí en ese instante, pero no sería Kuchiki quien lo dijese.

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Comentarios, anecdotas, regalos, reclamos...**

**den clic al enlace de abajo**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
